


rose shaped chocolates

by asakuraa1



Series: a gift for you [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, This was purely self indulgent, some yukiaya valentines shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asakuraa1/pseuds/asakuraa1
Summary: Aya makes Yukina some chocolates for Valentine's Day.





	rose shaped chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> i've screaming about yukiaya and i've found a way to relinquish it  
> this is it  
> i'm planning to add that white day sequel just you wait

“Here, Yukina-chan!”

In front of Yukina was the vocalist of Pastel Palettes holding a small box. Yukina takes the box from Aya, who is smiling widely.

They were once again at CIRCLE for another vocal training session. This session went quite well this time. They were satisfied with their results so they decide to finish up early.

“Oh, thank you…” Yukina inspects the box. It’s a pale pink box with a white ribbon wrapped around it.

“What is it?” She asks.

“Huh? You don’t know. It’s chocolate!” Aya exclaims. Yukina tilts her head to side to signal her confusion. “You know? For Valentine’s Day?”

“V-Valentine’s Day? Maruyama-san, is that why you’re giving me chocolates?”

“Yep! I made some for the other girls too! Of course, there’s one for you too.” Aya smiles once again.

“I see. Did you give the members of Pastel Palettes any chocolates?”

“Yeah, I did. Hina-chan said that they tasted great but I’m still unsure about the taste…” Aya mumbles.

“I’m sure they taste fine. Can I open it now?” Aya nods excitedly. Yukina unties the white ribbon and opens the box. Her eyes widen at the treats before her.

“You made this, Maruyama-san?” Yukina holds up one of the chocolates. It’s shaped like a rose.

“I used a mold to make them that shape though. It’s not that impressive.” Aya says humbly.

“No it’s really impressive.” Yukina puts the chocolate into her mouth. Aya watches Yukina chew the chocolate in anticipation.

“H-How do they taste? Are they good? Bad?” Aya asks anxiously.

“I think they taste good.”

“Really? They’re not salty or sour?”

“Why would they be sour?”

“I don’t know!”

“Maruyama-san, you’re so strange.” Yukina chuckles.

“Huh? What makes you say that?” Aya exclaims.

“I feel a bit bad that I don’t have anything for you…”

“Ah! Don’t worry about that! I just made these to thank you for doing vocal sessions with me.” Aya waves her hands. Yukina frowns and looks down at the chocolates. Suddenly she remembers something.

“Maruyama-san, I assume you know what White Day is?” Yukina asks.

“Yeah?”

“I’ll give you something back on White Day.” Aya widens her eyes in shock.

“A White Day gift?”

“Yes. In return for these chocolates, I’ll give you something.” Yukina explains. “You seem like the type who would like all sweets so this will be difficult.”

“I-I’d be fine with anything you give me!” Aya blurts out. Her face is dusted with a shade of pink.

“Is that so? Then I’ll choose something that Maruyama-san will surely like.” Yukina smiles at Aya, whose face turns into a darker shade of pink.

“I-I’ll be looking forward to it…” Aya mumbles. Yukina nods and checks the time on her smartphone.

“Oh, it’s about time I start heading home. Goodbye Maruyama-san.” Yukina waves to Aya and heads to CIRCLE’s entrance door. “Good work today and thank you for the chocolates.”

“A-Ah! You too!” Aya yells as Yukina exits the door.

 

At home, Yukina doesn’t eat the chocolates immediately. She feels like it’d be such a waste to eat something so pretty.

_ “Maybe I’ll ask Maruyama-san if she can show me how to make these.”  _ Yukina thinks.  _ “Oh, I should start thinking about her gift.” _

Yukina searches on her phone for White Day gifts. Pictures of various candies and sweets come up.

“There’s so many options…” Yukina mumbles. She wonders if handmade or store-bought is better. Yukina knows if she cooked something on her own, it’d probably come out burnt.

“Maruyama-san made hers homemade so it would be fair if I do the same. I wonder if Lisa would help me…”

That night Yukina spent a great amount of time putting thought into Aya’s gift. She figured out what she was going to make for her and how she was going to wrap it. She read a recipe for a tart over and over till she memorized the steps. She hasn’t noticed it but there’s a special feeling being put into this. She’s only put this feeling into music but this time it’s going towards something else unrelated to music. It’s strange but exciting.

A special gift for a soon to be special person.


End file.
